Remember You
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Apakah kau mengingatku? VMin Route. BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY


95 Graduation : Event BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY

(another route of "Aku Menemukanmu")

VMin route

.

 **Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orangtua, dan diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Remember You © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 ** _Summary_** : Apakah kau mengingatku? VMin _Route_. BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY

.

.

.

 ** _Even as time pass, we'll forever remember_**

Hari-hari ketika Park Jimin membungkuk kikuk pada seisi kelas sudah menjadi kenangan. Jimin terus menunduk sehingga tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata dari puluhan mata pengisi ruang kelas sedang mengawasinya dengan pandangan berbeda dari yang lain. Kim Taehyung, warna surai _orange_ menyala membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain. Dia memang berbeda. Kim Taehyung—satu-satunya pemuda yang jatuh hati pada pesona seorang Park Jimin dipandangan pertama. Namun Jimin terlalu lugu untuk menyadarinya.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung tapi kau bisa memanggilku V." Sebuah seringai tak kentara.

Perkenalan singkat sepihak mengudara, Jimin terlalu kesal pada keanehan Taehyung di hari pertamanya sekolah. Keanehan yang dimaksud bukan keanehan fisik(Taehyung punya anggota tubuh lengkap, tentu saja), hanya saja ada sesuatu dalam diri Jimin yang menjerit-jerit ketika bersama pemuda itu. Auranya, sikapnya, pola pikir, cara bicara, bahkan sifatnya, semua tentang Taehyung terasa sangat menyebalkan sekaligus membuatnya tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya. Tak henti-hentinya pemuda _orange_ itu membuat hati kecil Jimin terus berdegup sedetik lebih cepat atas perkataan yang menarik rasa rindu. Membawakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ingin Jimin ingat.

"Kau berisik, V! Biarkan aku sendiri!"

Jimin terus memberengut semejak dimulainya pelajaran—seusai bel istirahat. Ketika si _orange_ tidak berada di tempat duduknya—membolos pelajaran, meninggalkan Jimin sendirian. Saat itu Jimin merasa sepi. Bahkan sampai pelajaran sekolah usai, rasa tidak tenang terus menghantui benak.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang menariknya agar tetap tinggal di dalam kelas walau ibunya sudah menelpon berulang kali akan menjemput dan mengantarkannya ke tempat bimbel, Jimin untuk pertama kalinya menolak menjalani rutinitas jadwal membosankannya.

Kursi kayu cokelat di sebelahnya masih kosong melompong. Tanpa dia sadari, ia menunggu seseorang. Kim Taehyung. Jimin merasa tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Taehyung walau sesungguhnya ia sudah lupa.

.

 ** _Thoughtless we were, you and I_**

"Kau lihat, itu singanya! Huwaaaa! Huwaaaa! Huwaaaa! bulunya lebat sekali!"

Jimin tidak bisa berhenti menarik garis ke atas di bibir penuhnya. Wajah Taehyung berbeda dari sebelumnya saat berada di kelas. " _Ya_ , kau sangat suka singa?"

Taehyung mengangguk sangat cepat, helai-helai _orange_ -nya bergerak mengikuti angguk kepala. "Tapi aku lebih ingin melihat beruang karena itu _icon_ dari karnaval ini."

Suasana instrumen karnaval semakin riuh setelah kemunculan sang _icon_ —beruang besar berwarna cokelat bersama pawangnya.

"Pegang tanganku, Chimchim. Jangan sampai lepas!"

Jimin mendongakkan kepala _raven_ -nya. Seulas senyum terkembang seraya jemari-jemari mungil menaut di tangan lebar Taehyung yang terulur untuknya, menggenggam erat-erat. Jimin merasa berani seolah pemuda itu menyedot semua rasa takut dalam diri dan berkata, ' _Semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan._ '

Jadi Jimin hanya menuruti langkah Taehyung yang terus melaju, membimbingnya hingga hampir di deretan paling depan. Berdesak-desak panas memuakkan. Ia seorang penyendiri, merasa tidak seharusnya berada di tempat seperti itu. Mengerling pada Taehyung, si _orange_ justru tampak sangat antusias melihat ke depan, sedikit rasa penasaran menarik minatnya.

Jimin sedang berjinjit, berusaha menyaksikan apa yang dilihat pemuda itu. Tak kunjung menemukan objek yang dicari membuat Jimin menjadi lebih banyak gerak dari sebelumnya, Taehyung mematai pemuda mungil itu dengan pandangan prihatin, ia bergerak otomatis mengangkat pinggang Jimin diantara desak lautan manusia.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa melihat beruangnya sekarang?" Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemukan Jimin sedang menundukkan kepala dengan raut memerah panas.

Taehyung satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Jimin merasa malu hingga seluruh wajahnya terbakar oleh api imajiner di hari pertama mereka bertemu di sekolah. Mulai sekarang Jimin rasa ia akan terus mengingat Taehyung sampai kapanpun.

.

 ** _Even after graduation, it's still like this_**

Jimin tidak ingat sejak kapan dia bisa begitu dekat dengan Taehyung. Yang dia rasakan saat pertama berkenalan dengan Taehyung tidak ada yang spesial kecuali sifat si _orange_ yang senang mengganggu waktu menyendiri Jimin ketika duduk mengasingkan diri di pojok kelas.

Jimin tidak ingat kapan semua dimulai, kini dia sedang berada di atap sekolah—membolos jam pelajaran. Ia sudah belajar banyak hal dari Taehyung dalam beberapa hari, mencoba berbagai kenakalan yang tidak pernah dia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Katakanlah Jimin anak baik-baik yang tidak pernah masuk ataupun mengenal siapa nama guru BK-nya. Bersama Taehyung, kini dia bahkan sudah hapal di luar kepala sifat sampai kebiasaan memarahi khas sang guru BK.

Bagi Jimin, Taehyung tidak jahat walau sering melakukan kenakalan, ia mempunyai banyak fans, tapi juga selalu menjaga Jimin agar tetap aman di sampingnya. Tak peduli pada berapa banyak fans telah menggilainya, satu-satunya yang Taehyung gilai adalah sosok Jimin yang selalu berada di sisinya, dengan senyuman merekah memoles bibir penuhnya. Itu sudah cukup membuat Taehyung bahagia.

Jimin pernah memandangi gulungan awan putih di bawah naungan langit biru. Bentuknya seperti permen kapas yang sering ia beli bersama Taehyung.

"Yang itu bentuknya seperti gajah." Jari telunjuk Taehyung mengarah pada gumpalan awan paling lebar.

Jimin terkekeh kecil, memandangi wajah Taehyung yang menjadikan paha Jimin sebagai bantalan. "Kau menyukai gajah?" Ia menunduk, menghalangi sinar mentari yang sebelumnya membuat si _orange_ merasa kesilauan.

Taehyung menarik belakang kepala Jimin agar lebih mendekat, memberikan sebuah kecup singkat. "Tidak. Aku lebih menyukaimu."

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kita sudah lulus nanti, V?"

"Memikahimu?"

" _Pabo_."

"Jadi kau ingin kita terus seperti ini?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Taehyung menunggu.

"Malam setelah pengumuman kelulusan, datanglah ke rumahku. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ ada di rumah."

.

 ** _That unchanged moment_**

Jimin yang dikenalnya sangat baik, perhatian, kadang memaksakan diri. Terlihat dingin dan kaku pada awal tapi sebenarnya ia sosok yang childish dan lucu. Ia pemuda yang sulit menangis.

Namun yang Taehyung saksikan saat itu, Jimin sedang meringkuk di halaman rumah mereka. Suara sesegukan mengudara, memancingnya datang mendekat. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia tak tahu menahu, tiba-tiba Jimin menangis semakin kencang. Memeluk pinggang Taehyung, wajahnya terbenam utuh di dada bidang pendampingnya.

"Dia mati... sangat cepat..."

Di sana Taehyung baru menyadari seekor anjing tergeletak tak bernyawa—hewan peliharaan Jimin itu memang sudah tua, tak heran bisa mati sewaktu-waktu. Ia mengusap helai-helai hitam Jimin menenangkan, memeluk tubuh berbahu sempit itu dalam dekapan panjang. Taehyung tersenyum karena tubuh Jimin bisa terasa sangat pas dalam rengkuhannya. "Kita akan menguburnya dan mendoakannya."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangisnya perlahan mereda. Saat itu Taehyung semakin mengembangkan senyuman.

.

Gadis kecil itu menangis. Dua anak lelaki mengejarnya, menyuarakan kata-kata yang tidak ingin didengar. Ia menangis sambil terus berlari di atas tanah lapang berumput hijau. Kakinya terbelit oleh langkah cepat, tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh seketika di atas rerumputan. Bunga warna-warni di depan mata tidak membuatnya berhenti menangis. Dua bocah tengil itu masih mengejeknya.

"YEE! YEEE! JELEK! JELEK! JELEK!" olok mereka.

"Hei! Jangan beraninya sama perempuan, ya!" Si pahlawan selalu datang—walau agak terlambat. Taehyung kecil turun dari atas pohon tak jauh dari mereka, di tangannya tergenggam ranting kering yang siap diacungkan untuk memukul dua berandal cilik.

"Ah! Itu V! Kabuur!" Satu di antara mereka sudah berlari, seorang lagi –yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih gemuk- ingin menantang dengan lutut yang bergetar, sebelum Taehyung mengayunkan pemukulnya, si pengganggu sudah memilih kabur mengikuti jejak temannya.

"Kau gak papa?"

Yang lebih pendek menggelengkan kepala, berusaha bangkit—lututnya sedikit lecet. Taehyung dengan sigap berjongkok—membersihkan luka gadis cilik itu, rok warna merah mudanya sedikit kotor terkena tanah cokelat. Manik bulatnya mendongak, menatap si gadis kecil dengan tautan alis kentara.

"Selesai." Katanya setelah nembersihkan lecet di lutut juga noda debu pada rok _pink_. "Nah, apa kau anak baru? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sini. Oh, kenapa juga kau bisa dikejar duo tengil itu?"

Namun tak ada jawaban.

Anak itu justru mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Ia menangis dengan isakan kecil memilukan. Jujur saja, Taehyung kecil tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur anak lain, apalagi seorang anak perempuan. Wajahnya mulai kebingungan, antara ingin mendekati atau menjauhi sosok yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya tersebut.

Tak tahan, menekan rasa penakutnya, akhirnya Taehyung kecil mendekati anak itu—berdiri tepat di hadapannya lalu memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek—terasa sangat pas, Taehyung tersenyum, menyadari isakan anak itu semakin mereda. Tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil, berusaha menenangkan.

"A-aku akan melindungimu dari mereka. Cup cup cup." Kata si kecil Taehyung, entah kenapa wajahnya memerah saat gadis dalam pelukannya mendongakkan kepala, menatap tepat di kedua manik Taehyung. Sejenak Taehyung merasa terpesona.

Si gadis kecil sudah mulai tenang, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Taehyung. "M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memelukmu. Namaku Kim Taehyung tapi kau bisa memanggilku V. Kamu?" Taehyung merasa malu telah memeluk seorang gadis kecil, ini pertama kali baginya memeluk perempuan selain ibu dan neneknya.

Si anak korban _bully_ lama tak menjawab, hanya hembusan angin menerpa helai-helai _raven-_ nya. Perlahan manik hitam kelamnya menatap tepat di mata Taehyung, mereka bertemu pandang cukup lama. Suara angin berhembus lagi mengoyak kesunyian, menggoyangkan rumput-rumput hijau sekitar.

Bibir anak itu bergerak-gerak merangkai kata. "Aku... laki-laki." Kata si anak yang lebih pendek dari Taehyung.

 _Siiii—iiiiing_

Kembali derik angin menerpa kedua bocah itu. Rok sewarna merah jambu pun berkibar tertiup udara panas. Taehyung diam membeku. Anak lelaki _crossdresser_ itu ikut diam, menundukkan kepala dengan kepalan tangan mungil meremas ujung renda rok.

.

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _I remember_**

"Jimin _ah_ , apa kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Satu pagi, Taehyung sudah bersiap berangkat bekerja, memandangi sosok Jimin yang sedang membersihkan piring bekas sarapan.

"Saat di Bangtan _Senior High School kan_?" Jimin merasa tak perlu acuh. Namun gelengan Taehyung membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan alis.

"Daegu, di tanah lapang berumput hijau. Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil memakai rok pink yang sangat cantik. Apa kau mengingatku?" Suara bas Taehyung berbisik pelan di dekat telinga. Tanpa ingin tahu reaksi Jimin selanjutnya, Taehyung sudah mengecup pucuk kepala _raven_ kemudian berlalu menuju pintu depan diiringi bunyi debaman ringan.

Jimin masih terpaku. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan.

.

 _Daegu?_

 _._

 _Lapangan berumput hijau?_

 _._

 _Rok pink?_

 _._

 _Gadis kecil?_

.

Perlahan kedua manik Jimin membulat.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Oh_** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _A/n_** : Happy Anniversary BTS! Abal-abal emang... persetan! Hasilnya emang gak memuaskan, tapi setidaknya saya hanya ingin ikut berpartisipasi pada event Anniver Bangtan. Ini dari lagu 95 Graduation yang dinyanyikan V dan Jimin pada masa predebut. Argghh! Temen saya rekomendasiin lagu ini pas banget karena saat ini saya lagi tergila-gila sama VMin. Pengennya sih bikin YoonMin tapi ternyata _mood_ tidak mendukung. Jadilah begini T.T

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini. _Annyeong_ ~


End file.
